A BTR Collection
by BeholdTheAngstQueen
Summary: As the title says, this is a collection of one shots, requested by YOU! I'll write anything, Although I'm not very good at writing SLASH unless its Glee and Klaine :) So enjoy and thank you for supporting me! ON HOLD for a little while
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Now because my fans make me so grateful and happy, I've decided that every 20 reviews I'm gonna post a BTR one-shot's which'll be suggested by you guysit can be about anything and if you really want me to, I will write slash, but I do love my friendship fics okay? I love you guys and you deserve this :)**

**Now this first one is just my little idea after that I'm taking requests :) Now who likes Carlos sick fics? I DO! Enjoy the drama and this is CARGAN BROMANCE :)**

**Big Time Brother:**

It was Friday and for the first time this month, Gustavo had given Big Time Rush the weekend off.

Straight away Kendall and James had plans to play hockey, while Logan planned on studying (Typical Logan) and Carlos was for once undecided as to how he would spend his weekend.

"So, how are you planning to spend your day?" Logan asked as Kendall and James disappeared out the door to the hockey pitch at the end of town.

Carlos sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Um, well, I know it's hard to believe but I really wanna do well in English this term and I have an essay due for Monday, um, I was gonna work on it."

Logan raised an eyebrow "Why suddenly so determined to do homework?" He asked.

Carlos looked away, "Mama and Papi are disappointed in me because I'm not doing too good at English."

"Noted" Logan smiled.

"So, I wanna prove them wrong, could you maybe, if you have time, help me with my essay? I promise I'll work hard." Carlos said his brown puppy dog eye bright and pleading.

Logan sighed, "All right, but I'm not writing it for you."

"Oh I know" Carlos smiled gratefully, taking out his textbooks.

"Thank you Logan"

Logan smiled fondly at the shorter boy. "It's okay"

An hour into working on the essay together, Logan's phone began to ring.

'Kendall' showed up on the call ID "Hello?"

"Hey Loges, James and I are planning to stay over at Jackson's place tonight, he wants the hockey team to have a big discussion thingy and then there's a hockey game tomorrow, just letting you know"

"Sure, good luck maybe Carlitos and I can come watch your game tomorrow night then"

"Yeah, that would be great dude! See you then Logie!" Kendall said happily.

"Yeah, bye Kenny"

Carlos looked up from his essay to look at his taller friend. "What's Kendall and James doing?" He asked.

Logan smiled "'What are' he corrected gently."

"Okay what're Kenny and Jamie doing?"

"They're staying over at Jackson's for the night and their playing a hockey game tomorrow, we might go watch if we have time."

"Really?"

Logan nodded.

"That would be awesome!" Carlos whooped.

Logan laughed and rolled his eyes good naturedly, "Now c'mon, let's get back to this 'Macbeth' essay"

Carlos shrugged and started flicking through the copy of Macbeth on the kitchen table.

The little Latino was starting to get a headache, but put it down to working hard for the first time in Carlos Garcia history. He massaged his temples.

This little action didn't go unnoticed by Logan the smart boy turned to his little friend in concern.

"You okay 'Los?"

"Um, yeah, just a bit of a headache." He mumbled.

"Do you wanna take a break?" Logan offered. In fairness the youngest member of BTR had been working hard for the pass hour without pause a rarity for him. Logan knew how much Carlos wanted to please his Mama and Papi and he was proud of him.

"No, its fine, I know if I do I probably won't come back to it" He said sheepishly.

"If you're sure?"

"Yeah, I am, we've almost finished anyway." Carlos grinned, feeling very proud of himself.

"Okay then." Logan sat back down next to the shorter boy, "Okay so for your concluding paragraph, bring all your points together and summarise them" He offered, leaning over Carlos' shoulder.

"Um okay…" As he began to write he felt a dry tickle at the back of his throat and started to cough slightly, the pain in his head magnifying.

"Hey Carlos you okay?" Logan asked worriedly, hearing the Latino's chesty cough.

"Yeah, just a cough, I'm all right, probably caught a cold or something." He said, pushing away the uncomfortable feelings in his head and slight pain in his chest that was now beginning.

Logan looked at him curiously. "Carlitos-"

"I'm fine Logie, promise" Carlos said smiling reassuringly even though his head and chest hurt like hell.

Logan looked at Carlos sceptically but chose to let it slide for now.

"Okay then. All right, now we're just finished the conclusion and your essay is complete."

"Wow! Thanks Logie! If I had of being doing this on my own, I'd still be stuck with what to write." Carlos said smiling gratefully, before another bout of coughing doubled him up.

Logan threw down the copy of 'Macbeth' and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, handing it to Carlos and then rubbing small circles on the Latino's back.

His inner doctor screamed at him, "'Los that cough sounds pretty bad" His eyes shining with overwhelming concern.

Carlos coughed around his bottle of water. "Definitely a cold" He smiled "It's fine though"

Logan bit his lip. "Let's tidy this stuff away then and maybe we can go for a walk somewhere."

Carlos didn't want to admit it but he was starting to feel nauseous "Um, sure, do you wanna go to the skate park later?"

Logan studied the Latino worried, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Carlos nodded eagerly, "We have to go Logie, I gotta try out my new skateboard"

As they began to tidy the table, the dark boy suddenly felt a wave of dizziness roll over him and he fell into Logan. "Carlos!" Logan cried in alarm steadying him.

Carlos gave a feeble chuckle, "Sorry Logie, musta got up too quickly."

"Carlos" Logan said firmly.

"I'm all right!" Carlos protested.

Logan didn't look anyway convinced. "Carlos, please don't downplay anything!"

"I'm not! I've got a headache that's all"

Logan sighed, "Why don't we skip the skate park for today and just watch a movie or something?"

Carlos bit his lip he didn't want Logan to worry, he was fine. He coughed again, "O-okay"

Logan looked relieved it was plastered all over his pale features. "So, what shall we watch?" He asked, heading to the DVD stack. "Um, what about something Disney?"

Carlos smiled "I like that plan"

"So, Lion King?"

"Sounds good" Carlos grinned.

Logan put the DVD in the player and sank down on their bright orange couch to watch the film.

When the film came to the part where an adult Simba speaks with his father, Carlos realised that as each moment passed he was struggling to inhale and exhale, he was wheezy, his head hurt like he had been kicked in it repeatedly and when he coughed, it burned through his chest.

"Los? Are you all right?" Logan demanded looking over his younger brother.

"Y-yeah f-fine"

It was getting late and as Logan focused on Carlos, the evidence that the little Latino was clearly sick became clear.

"A-Actually, I- I think I'm g-gonna go to b-bed, try and get rid of this headache." He whispered.

Logan nodded, his brows creasing in worry as Carlos left the living room to head to their shared bedroom.

Logan sat for fifteen minutes watching the movie before his worry kicked into overdrive, he switched off the television and hurried down the hall. Pausing to grab a thermometer from the bathroom cupboard.

"'Los?" He called to the Latino who was slouched over his desk hand to his chest that was hurting like crazy.

"Carlos, into bed right now!"

Carlos looked up at Logan, "I-I'm just going." He said weakly.

Logan's voice softened "I hope so"

He helped the now pretty shaky Latino into bed and pulled the comforter up to his chin.

"I'm gonna take your temperature okay?"

Carlos nodded and coughed into his fist. Every time he breathed he sounded liquidy and gross.

Logan placed the thermometer under Carlos' tongue and sat on the side of his bed and waited for that 'beep'

It came soon enough and Logan took out the thermometer and frowned. "Carlos, this reads 102, that's a pretty high grade fever" He reached over and placed a hand on his little friend's burning forehead. "I'm gonna get you some water, its better to keep you hydrated okay?"

Carlos nodded feeling the full extent of it now; he went into another coughing fit as Logan hurried back in with bottled water and two paracetamol.

"Hey, hey, calm down 'Los" He said rubbing circles on his back.

"Thanks Logie" Carlos wheezed, taking the medicine and water and settling down nearly asleep.

Logan watched over him for a few more minutes and worried his bottom lip hearing his wheezing.

'Hm, according to all the symptoms and signs he has a chest infection, I hope that's all he has, it's too late to call a doctor now.'

He got up and walked away from the sleeping and feverish boy, before shutting off the lights and switching on his lamp so he could see where he was going when he went to check on Carlos later.

After three hours of reading and constantly checking on the little Latino, Logan finally drifted off to sleep.

Logan woke up at three am, something didn't feel right at all. Carlos! He hurried over to the tiny Mexican and froze hearing the forced breaths that he was trying to exhale.

"Carlos?" Something was wrong, Carlos' chest was heaving up and down rapidly, he was desperately trying to breathe but he couldn't.

Carlos was practically suffocating.

"CARLOS!" Logan cried in alarm, "CARLOS WAKE UP!"

Carlos jerked upright gasping, then he started coughing, worse than he had earlier that day, so much that he needed to throw up.

Logan with his heart beating fast, grabbed the waste paper basket from the floor and held the gasping boy up with one arm and the waste paper basket in the other.

Carlos threw up in the bin and Logan's heart raced at the pink mucus expelled from Carlos' lungs.

This was bad, really, really bad.

"Carlos! Carlos, try to talk! Come on!"

Carlos was terrified, "C-can't-" he choked. Logan grabbed the thermometer and put it under the short boys tongue.

Logan gasped and felt tears pool in his cocoa orbs when he read the readout "104 degrees, this is worse than I thought, how could I've missed this! Carlos!" Carlos was losing consciousness still gasping.

"Carlos, try to stay conscious, if you don't you could-" Logan couldn't say 'suffocate' to the terrified boy.

That was it, he needed an ambulance.

He held Carlos up with his one arm, not daring to lay him down flat as he would most certainly suffocate.

"Hello? Is that Los Angeles General Hospital? My name is Logan Mitchell, my- my brother, his name is Carlos Garcia he's struggling to breathe and he threw up a pink mucus, I checked his temperature and he has a fever of 104 degrees, or possibly higher at this stage. Please you have to hurry!"

Logan hung up after rattling off the address for the Palmwoods and gripped tightly to his best friend, not wanting him to shut his eyes.

"Carlos?"

Carlos looked terrified, chocolate brown eyes wide and fearful, tears pooling

"Carlos, try to talk to me please!" Logan cried, "M-maybe we can play I Spy please 'Litos!" Logan was sobbing now and Carlos was too, "C-can't- I- I c-can't" Carlos gasped.

"W-we need to bring your fever down okay?" Logan said softly.

Carlos nodded and gave another wet cough.

Logan placed the cool cloth on Carlos' forehead, he whimpered "T-too c-cold"

"I know buddy, I know, shh, it's gonna be okay 'Litos, I'm right here, you hear me? I'm right here baby bro and I'm not gonna leave you, you have my word" Logan said wiping his tears away with his free hand before wiping away Carlos'

Outside the apartment complex, sirens filled the surrounding area and several minutes later, paramedics rushed through the door equipment and a stretcher between them.

Carlos was terrified and gripped tightly onto Logan's arm, before another coughing fit overtook him, so harsh that his whole body jerked.

"Carlos, just hold on, it's going to be okay, we're here to look after you sweetheart"

Carlos was starting to panic, hospitals terrified him, the look, the smell, everything.

He let out a choked sob and gripped Logan tightly as a female paramedic approached him with an oxygen mask.

"N-no L-Logie" Carlos whimpered. Sweat ran down his face and matted his hair.

Logan was startled and scared but he knew that he had to stay calm; panicking would do nothing but frighten little 'Litos more.

"Can- can I? He'll let me do it" Logan whispered. The paramedic nodded and handed Logan the oxygen.

"'Los its gonna be all right I promise" Logan reassured, putting the mask gently over the youngest BTR members nose and mouth.

Carlos whimpered and held out his hand as the paramedics loaded him onto the stretcher. Logan gripped his sweaty hand and talked to him, hoping to somehow keep his little friend conscious.

"Carlitos, you're doing great, just stay awake okay?"

Carlos coughed around the oxygen mask a little less frightened now that he had Logan's hand.

"Great it's all gonna be okay" Logan said, planting a little kiss on Carlos' forehead.

It was when they were in the ambulance that Logan thought of James and Kendall, he should call them and let them know what was going on, but of course he couldn't use his phone in an ambulance.

One of the paramedics kept a stethoscope on Carlos' chest a worried crease between his brows.

"What is it?" Logan asked scared.

"We'll have to get him to th emergency room and drain all the liquid in his lungs or it could…Things could go from bad to worse" Logan knew exactly what he meant, it was what he feared, Carlos suffocating.

Logan's heart pounded, he knew that, he just prayed that they'd help him. He couldn't believe how a perfect evening could take a grave turn like it had.

Los Angeles General Hospital was at the edge of town. The ambulance pulled in and then rushed Carlos through the doors, the little Latino had almost completely passed out now. Logan gripped his hand the whole time trying to calm him.

"Young 16 year old male, Carlos Garcia, mucus blocking the lungs and possibly failing respiratory system they stated as doctors rushed to their side.

Logan hated the way it was said. He couldn't go with his little friend as the doctors put Carlos under anaesthetic.

Logan hated letting go of Carlos' hand, he'd promised he'd stay by his side, and now he'd broken that promise.

He paced back and forth in the waiting room, running his hands through his hair when a thought hit him, he needed to call James and Kendall.

He pulled out his phone and called Kendall.

"'Lo?" Kendall mumbled sleepily. Logan cursed inwardly, crap it was five am, they had been sleeping.

"Kendall, it's Logan"

"What's wrong?" The leader of BTR sounded more alert.

"It's Carlos, he's in hospital"

"What?" Kendall demanded.

"He wasn't feeling too great yesterday and this morning it got worse, he couldn't breathe. I thought he had a chest infection, turns out it was more than that, he has mucus clogging up his lungs, it looks like chronic bronchitis. I'm sorry I know its really early, but I needed to tell you" He paused "And I'm terrified."

"James and I are on our way"

"What about your hockey game?" Logan asked.

"Screw hockey, Carlitos is more important, we'll be there in 20"

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Its gonna be okay Logie, you're doing great, 'Los would be lost without you"

"I-I wouldn't go that far" Logan blushed.

"You're gonna be a doctor Logan, and I know you'll be a great one"

Logan felt tears in his eyes "Thanks Kenny"

"Its true, see you soon Logie"

"All right" Logan hung up and sank down into one of the plastic chairs, head in hands. 'Please, please, be okay Carlos' he thought.

"Logan!" He heard James' voice,

"We're here" That was Kendall's voice.

Logan looked up and gave a shaky smile "You came"

"Of course we did" Kendall said pulling Logan in for a hug "Any word on Carlos?"

Logan shook his head. "He's still in the emergency room, I hope he's okay" He finished biting his lip.

"He'll be all right Loges, I'm sure of it" James said, placing a reassuring hand on his friend's skinny shoulder.

"Logan Mitchell?"

"Oh God" Logan muttered. He looked up to see a nurse approach him with a clipboard.

"Carlos Garcia, he's just out of the emergency room. He's fine, still has a little breathing trouble though, he's in room 453 at the end of the hall, he's awake and asking for you" She smiled.

"You should feel extremely proud of yourself Logan, if you hadn't o checked on him when you did, he'd be in a lot more trouble, I think its safe to say that you saved Carlos Garcia's life."

Logan blinked "I-I didn't do m-much"

The nurse laughed, "You did Logan, you really did"

"That's right, our little Logie is gonna be a doctor!" James grinned throwing his arm over Logan's shoulder and making the small boy blush.

"And a great one he'll make" The nurse smiled "Well I better go"

Kendall smiled, "Go on into him Loges, we'll follow."

"Okay"

Logan pushed a hand through his dark hair and headed down the corridor to Carlos' room.

"Carlos?" He called gently.

His heart clenched when he saw his little friend lying on the hospital bed, looking smaller than he was, oxygen mask over his face.

He gave a beaming smile when Logan sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Hey 'Los" Logan smiled, taking Carlos' hand in his.

"I'm so, so glad you're hear Logie, I was close to panic mode if I hade to stay by myself in here any longer.

Logan hated how weak his usually energetic friend was he smiled weakly.

"Don't ever worry me like that again Carlitos" He whispered.

"I'm sorry Logie" He paused and looked at his 'older brother' "the nurses told me you saved my life Logie, you're a hero, thank you, for looking out for me, I mean it" Carlos said sincerely.

"It's a big brother's job" He smiled.

Carlos was thoughtful for a moment before turning to Logan, "You mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That we're brothers, that we'll always be brother's no matter what life throws at us."

Logan smiled and chuckled at his friend's childishness. "Uh huh, that's a promise Carlitos"

He drew Carlos in for a hug. "I love you little brother"

"Love you too Logie"

**And it is finished! What did you think? I do love my Cargan Bromance! So next time I get twenty reviews, I'll have another one shot for you guys, requested by you of course lol**

**Follow me on Twitter: SineadCroarkin and I always follow back! Love you all xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay request number one for swagUPwindowsDown hope you like this –heart-**

**Invisible:**

It was summer finally at the Palm Woods, school was out and the weather had been the nicest it had ever been in days, Kendall and James had disappeared to the pool while Carlos and Logan stayed in the apartment trying to plan their yearly camping trip as they always did.

"So we agree on Friday next week?" Logan asked Carlos, making a list on a notebook with the new blue metallic pencil Carlos had given him.

"Yeah!" Carlos whooped bouncing up and down excitedly, "Should we start buying the food Logie?" Carlos asked.

Logan chuckled softly, "A week in advance? Wow, you're more organised than you usually are."

Carlos looked up at Logan with big puppy-dog eyes "Sooooo is that a 'yes' then?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "It's a maybe, as in maybe we'll go after dinner okay?"

"YES!" Carlos whooped.

"Now I want you to go and check the linen closet to see how many sleeping bags we need and if we need any replacements okay" Logan said tapping his pencil against his chin.

"Sure okay Logie!" Carlos grinned skipping off.

After dinner, true to his word, Logan got into the BTRmobile and drove into the town.

"So what do we need?" Carlos asked taking out a sheet of paper to jot down a list.

"We need all the necessities, soap, water, saucepans, cutlery, paper cups and plates some-"

"Whoa! Logie, slow down I can't write as fast as you can." Carlos whined.

Logan sighed good naturedly, "Show me the notebook Carlos"

Carlos obeyed handing it over to his smart friend who had pulled in off the road and began to scribble down the items they'd need.

"Right, I think I've written down everything I need to. Now lets get going"

Carlos bounced around excitedly in his seat. "Yes!"

The town was crowded as usual, people ran back and forth in the summer heat sunglasses on their heads, weighed down with the summer bargains.

Logan parked the BTRmobile outside a large store, and climbed out Carlos following after.

It was bright inside and pretty crowded, add the stifling heat to that and you have a perfect combination.

"Carlos you go over and grab the paper plates, pop tarts and I'll get some other things okay, I'll meet you at the check out."

"Okay Logie!" Carlos said brightly heading off where he was supposed too.

An hour later both boys met at the checkout it was starting to darken out now and slowly but surely the store was emptied.

Logan paid for everything with his credit card and he and Carlos headed to their car.

"Hey Logie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry"

Logan chuckled softly.

"How about a late night snack? Corndogs?" He offered with a smile. "I'll think of it as payback for helping me out with everything today."

"Really! Oh thanks Logie!" Carlos sang pulling his little buddy in for a hug.

It was completely dark now as Logan drew up in an available parking space near a diner, in the distance, Carlos could make out lots of bright colourful lights and music. "Oh awesome Logan it's a Fun Fair! Can we go?"

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? Dude we're seventeen"

"Yeah and you owe me remember?" Carlos grinned.

Logan sighed in defeat, "I guess we could go for an hour, but I'm gonna call the guys and let them know we're grabbing something to eat." Logan gave a small smirk.

"Whoa Logan you're actually gonna loosen up for once!" Carlos teased throwing his arm around Logan's skinny shoulders.

"Hey come on 'Los I'm not that boring am I?"

Carlos looked away whistling.

"Duuude!" Logan whined.

Carlos laughed, "Course you're not Loges, now c'mon!" Carlos was pulling at Logan's sleeve

"Hold on a second Carlitos!" Logan took out his phone and began to dial Kendall, that was when everything changed abruptly.

Three men came out of the ally nearby and surrounded Carlos and Logan

"Oh look Lucas and Donny, we found ourselves a couple kids" The oldest smirked standing in front of the two now terrified boys.

"So what ya got on ya kiddos? Cause me and my buddies here could do with some cash" A greasy haired guy to the right asked, snapping the gum in his mouth.

Logan pushed Carlos protectively behind his back.

"We haven't got anything on us" Logan said his voice trembling, Carlos gripped his arm tightly. "L-Logie" he whispered. Logan could feel the small Latino trembling behind him.

"Don't worry Los it's gonna be okay"

"Awwwh is your little friend scared" The third man said.

"Leave Carlos alone, leave us both alone!" Logan said trying to make his voice strong. He couldn't believe he was actually talking back to these three guys! They were far bigger than them,

"What?" The leader said an angry look in his grey eyes. In a second he had Logan pinned to the wall and his hand slid inside his jacket and he pulled out a shine object that made Logan's blood run cold.

'Oh, god!' Logan's thoughts screamed.

"Logie!"

The greasy hard guy threw a punch at Carlos, hitting him square in the stomach that Carlos curled into himself coughing.

"If you want to stay alive kid, I'd advice you to give me every stinkin' penny you got, or this-" He waved the knife menacingly, "Will be making contact with a certain organ."

Logan's hand trembled as he reached into his pocket, then as if all sense had been gone he kicked the leader with all his strength.

"You little shit!" He yelled and suddenly in a flurry of voices and yells a sharp, piercing pain shot across Logan's abdomen. He choked and tasted something metallic in his mouth. Blood.

"Derek you didn't!" Donny yelled, "You fucking stabbed him!"

Derek smirked "the little piece of crap was asking for it."

"LOGAN!" Carlos yelled as Logan fell to the ground, blood spreading over his white t-shirt and dripping onto his khaki shorts.

"-L-Litos" Logan choked. In seconds the three guys had run away, Derek leaving his knife embedded in Logan's stomach.

Carlos fell on the ground beside his gravely injured friend. "Logie! LOGIE!" Carlos was sobbing hysterically. And gripped his friend in his arms, pulling off his light jacket and pressing it to Logan's stomach.

In seconds the cloth was saturated with his blood.

Carlos' stomach twisted and he turned to the side and threw up on the ground.

Trying to gather himself as best he could Carlos pulled out his phone and dialled an ambulance.

It was answered immediately and Carlos immediately launched into panic mode.

"H-hello, please its- he- m-my friend he-"

"Slow down." The operator said, "Deep breaths and tell me what happened."

"Logan Mitchell, m-my friend we were attacked, the guy- h-he s-stabbed Logan, it looks really bad please! You've gotta hurry"

Carlos rattled off the street they were at and hung up.

"Logan? Loges can you hear me, please tell me you can!" Carlos sobbed gripping his friend's weak form in his arms.

"C-Carlos" Logan coughed and blood trickled down the side of his mouth.

"C-Carlos am-am I gonna d-die?" Logan whispered.

Carlos' eyes widened, "What? No! No Logie- y-you're not gonna die, I- won't let you!" Tears poured down the Latino's cheeks.

"C-Carlos I-I'm scared and- I'm- I'm really cold." Logan coughed.

Carlos wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close not caring that his blood would get on his clothes. "You're gonna be okay Logie, you have to be, I won't et you give up, 'cause I know you're stronger than anyone else I know- um except maybe Kendall."

"I-I'm sleepy Carlitos, can- can I sleep" Logan was so far gone that it was absolutely frightening.

"N-no y-you can't buddy c-cause, cause its too early, we're not going to bed yet, please stay awake! Just a little bit longer, I know! Why don't we sing! Let's sing your song!"

Logan whimpered and Carlos pulled him closer. "It hurts L-Los s-so much" He coughed.

"You can get through this Logie, c'mon lets sing! I'll start, "Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder and your world just feels so small."

"p-put y-yourself on t-the line and t-time a-after time" Logan sang weakly.

"K-keep feeling inside th-that they don't k-know you're alive"

"That's it buddy! You're doing great" Carlos could hear sirens approach them.

"Are you on the mind or jus invisible?" Carlos held Logan tighter and they sang the next bit together, "But I won't let you fall, I'll see you through them all and I just wanna let you know"

Paramedics ran out and put Logan on oxygen loading him onto the ambulance and pressing a cloth to Logan's stomach as Carlos gripped his pale friends hand and sang the chorus. "Oh when the lights go down in the city, you'll be right there shining bright, you're a star and the skys the limit and I'll be right by your side, oh, you know you're not invisible to me, oh you know, you're not gonna be invisible.

Six hours had passed since Logan was rushed to the emergency room for surgery, Carlos sat in the plastic chair in the waiting room half asleep. His head pounded and his heart beat fast, was Logan even alive right now? Would he lose him? He really wished he could stop thinking these things.

"Carlos Garcia?" Carlos almost fell out over his own feet in a rush to get to the nurse. "Logan? How is he? Is he okay!"

"Logan made it through surgery Carlos, currently he's unconscious you can go in and see him if you like."

"R-really I can?"

The nurse nodded, "Follow me"

Carlos entered Logan's hospital room and tears came to his eyes. Logan was pale and still, a tube ran through his nose to help him breathe.

"Logan?" He whispered fearfully.

"I'll leave you alone with him."

Carlos sank down in the chair at the side of Logan's bed, "Thank god you're alive, I thought I was gonna lose you!"

He took Logan's hand in his, "I need to finish our song" He whispered brushing Logan's bangs out of his face.

He took a deep breath and continued to sing "Don't look far, I'll be where you are, I wish you could see what I see, don't ask why, just look inside, its all you need-"

"And I don't, understand why you won't take my hand and go-" a weak voice joined in.

Carlos jumped a mile off his seat.

"Oh gosh LOGIE!"

"Hey Los"

***Hides* Oh my gosh, I'm not sure how this turned out, I need you to tell me what you think Rushers, This was requested by swagUPwindowsDOWN and the idea of having the muggers attack was BookWorkKendall's idea she helped me when I got stuck so thank you xoxox Let me know you're thoughts? Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Request number 2 Kogan bromance! Requested by BookWorkKendall. Thank you everyone who reviewed I love you all :) xoxox**

**Breathless:**

'Thud' Logan cried out as his back made contact with the hard metal of the lockers. He looked up at Jason, the biggest bully in the year and who also was part of the hockey team.

"What do you mean you won't do my French paper? Mitchell I'd advise you to do that paper or this," He held up a fist, "Will be coming in contact with that!" He pointed at Logan's face.

Logan whimpered and nodded.

"Good, so we understand each other?"

Logan opened his mouth to answer when he heard a certain voice, "Hey, Jason back off Logan!"

Kendall was standing with Carlos and James a furious look in his jade green eyes.

Jason stepped away from Logan's hunched form and turned around to face the newcomer a smirk on his face.

"Well, well looky here it's Knight the big shot team captain" Jason scoffed.

"Dude are you still not over that, it was three years ago, get over it!" Kendall said clenching his fists.

Logan chose to run to his friends now that Jason was distracted.

"You okay buddy?" James asked patting Logan's back. The smart boy nodded.

"I'm not over it Kendall, cause I should have been made captain not you!" Jason exploded.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Seriously? And you think that by taking it out on Logan, you'll somehow get me back?" Kendall gave a dry laugh "Really? Wow you've issues" As he turned to walk away with the boys Jason called out at him.

"Why you don't think I can get you back, I have a plan"

Kendall turned around. "What?"

"We'll have a little one on one game of street hockey, if you win I'll back off Logan and you, but if you lose, you get promoted to vice captain by saying so to our coach"

Kendall smirked, "Yeah, I can beat you with my eyes closed." Kendall challenged.

"So you'll do it?" Jason grinned.

"Okay, eight o' clock at the 'Lot'" Kendall smiled turning his back on Jason and receiving awed looks from his friend. "You're actually gonna do it?" Carlos asked excitedly. "That's so COOL!" he whooped.

"Are you sure about this Kendall?" Logan, always the voice of reason asked worriedly, "I mean that guy is twice your size and build"

"And it won't make a difference I've took him on before guys and I knocked the jerk on his butt, that was two years ago, I can do it again"

"Oh yeah" James smiled "That was some game."

"See nothing to worry about guys" Kendall reassured smiling.

Eight pm came pretty quickly and Kendall was lounging against the wall waiting for Jason to make an appearance.

"See" Kendall sighed, "He makes the plans and always shows up late"

James nodded. "So guess I'm refereeing once again?" James offered.

"Exactly"

"Yo, Knight, I'm here, and I brought some of my boys to watch me wipe the floor with you" Jason stated appearing with three guys Kendall didn't know the names off by his side.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind that I brought my boys to laugh when you lose. Lets play the game."

Kendall grabbed his hockey stick and stepped forward only for Logan to catch his arm "Wait he said in a hushed tone, what about your asthma this game could get pretty intense"

Kendall smiled softly at his worried friend "It's fine Logie, I haven't had an attack ion seven years, I'll be fine" He smiled tapping Logan's shoulder.

"Just be careful" Logan said.

"I will"

"You ready Knight?" Jason smirked.

"You bet"

James stood in the middle of the two boys with their hockey sticks extended. "I want a clean game right"

Kendall nodded whereas Jason smirked "No promises there"

James raised his hand signalling for the one on one game to begin.

Immediately Jason floored Kendall, causing the blonde to let out a grunt of pain, he was helped to his feet by Logan who gave him a tap on the back.

"Thanks dude" He smiled and Logan just smiled back shyly.

"Woohoo! Go get 'em Kenny!" Carlos called from the makeshift sideline.

The game was heating up, at present Kendall was ahead of Jason by a point, and Jason was becoming irritated.

"You will go down Knight that's a promise!"

"Keep dreaming buddy" Kendall laughed.

Suddenly Jason charged Kendall knocking the sixteen year old square on his back.

"Hey!" James called "Foul!"

"Oh please, I tripped over my hockey stick" Jason snarled.

"No way, I'm calling you out" James said holding up a hand.

"Two more moves like that and you'll be out buddy" Kendall taunted a mischievous gleam in his green irises.

It was all fine after that until Kendall scored again, leading Jason by two points. Seeing red Jason threw down his hockey stick and bashed into Kendall once more, knocking him on the ground.

"HEY!" Carlos and Logan yelled running to their friend who seemed hunched in on himself. "You jerk!" Carlos yelled, "This was supposed to be a clean game, you had no right to do that!"

Logan looked at Jason anger reflected in his eyes "You're not supposed to-" His words were cut off when he saw Kendall on his knees, coughing, one hand held to his chest that was heaving up and down at a rapid pace.

"Kendall!" Logan called dropping down on his knees beside his gasping leader.

"KENDALL!" James and Carlos were now at Kendall's side too.

"I-I c-can't b-breathe" Kendall gasped, his eyes wide and frightened. He continued to cough and gasp.

"Wait guys! Don't crowd him!" Logan ordered. Immediately Carlos and James took a step back so the young doctor-in-training could look after Kendall.

"It's a fake! He's just trying to get me called out. Kendall continued to gasp and cough while Logan gripped his shoulders. "Kenny we need to sit you up straight so I can open your airways, come on buddy, help me here!" Logan asked tears pooling in his eyes.

Suddenly he saw Kendall's chest give another heave. "Oh God! Guys I think he just had another asthma attack on top of the last one!" He cried in fear, "Carlos! Get ion your phone and call an ambulance now!"

Carlos shaking with fear grabbed his phone and punched in the number for the emergency services.

"What'll I do?" James asked concern filling in his hazel eyes at his long term friend

"I need you to take over! Hold him straight!" James got behind Kendall and sat him up straight, he was terrified at what he saw "Logan his face! It's going blue!"

Logan mouthed a soft curse he leaned over to Kendall, "He needs oxygen or he's gonna-" Logan couldn't say it, he just leaned over.

"James lay his head in your lap" James did as he was told and Logan leaned over the almost unconscious boys form, he pinched Kendall's nose with his thumb and forefinger and put his mouth over Kendall's blowing air into his mouth. Kendall's chest barely rose. "His air ways they must be seriously constricted, forced air isn't helping. All three boys were crying now.

Jason scared turned with his buddy and ran away; it was only a tackle how could it turn out like this?

Loud sirens filled the surrounding area, their red and blue lights reflected in the dark walls, and Logan took a now unconscious Kendall from James. "Oh god Kenny please be okay!" He pleaded terrified.

Paramedics flocked to their sides and a female knelt next to Logan to take Kendall.

"No, please! Let me hold him" Logan was so scared for his big brother.

"He's not breathing at all!" Another paramedic, male this time yelled as he put Kendall on oxygen.

"Honey, we need to take him" Reluctantly Logan let go and the paramedics loaded him into the ambulance.

"Only one of you can come with us" The paramedic said softly a regretful tone to her voice.

Both Carlos and James pushed Logan forward. "Let Logan go" James sniffed.

Logan nodded gratefully and climbed into the back of the ambulance next to Kendall's still form and gripped his hand.

"This is really bad, worse we've seen in a while" The male paramedic murmered.

Logan's eyes pooled and he let his head fall onto Kendall's barely moving chest, as the paramedics fed his best friend more oxygen.

'This can't be happening! It shouldn't be happening to Kendall, he's our best friend, our brother. He's our leader!' Logan's thoughts yelled, and then he began praying, 'Please, if there is a God, save Kenny please! I'll do anything! I swear just save my big brother!'

"Increase the oxygen flow" That's all Logan heard for the entire ambulance journey.

He checked his watch it was half past eleven, he'd been waiting in the waiting room for an hour and a half almost James and Carlos couldn't make it, it was just him and he was scared.

"Logan?" Logan jumped as a doctor approached him, stethoscope around his neck.

"Kendall Knight, he's in room 14, you can go into him, it was a bit of touch and go but we have him on a respiratory machine, its breathing for him." He said softly.

"Is he awake?" Logan asked his stomach churning with nerves.

"Why don't you go and see" The doctor winked at Logan before continuing his rounds.

The little genius stepped into the room as if in a trance, but it melted away and was replaced by relief when he saw Kendall awake, his green eyes bright in his pale and worn face.

A contraption that consisted of tubes and forced air was over his face and Logan could see his older friends chest rise with the bellows in the glass tube on top of the machine.

"Kenny?" Logan said softly peering around the door. Kendall smiled behind the mask and held out his arms.

Logan fell into them in relief tears pouring down his cheeks.

"God Kendall! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry" Kendall whispered, his voice muffled as he stroked Logan's raven hair.

"It was- I couldn't believe it- I mean two asthma attacks in three minutes."

Logan felt wetness land on his hair, he looked up to see Kendall's green eyes full of tears.

"Promise me you'll never scare me like that again?" Logan sad softly.

"I promise buddy"

"Good because I don't know where I'd be without my big brother"

"Hey Loges?"

"Yeah?"

"I also won the game, Jason won't bother you again" He smiled weakly. "And when I get off this thing" He gestured to the machine. "Then we'll go and have a little celebration, all of us."

Logan smiled and wiped away his tears "All of us"

**And request 2 is done, I loved writing this one, just hope its good enough. Poor Logan and Kenny huh? I also need to work on endings :/ **

**Once again the asthma attack was requested by the amazing BookWorkKendall :) Review? xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What's this? Another request? LOL This Cargan bromance was requested by Anonymous Skrtl. Who's ready for the cavity giving fluffiness?**

**OMG You guys! 17 nearly 20 reviews for this story/collection I'm so happy you're liking this, it means I'm determined to keep writing to please all of you wonderful people xxx THANK YOU!**

**I apologize if this isn't that good I'm sick and I was just bored of lying in bed :C So please let me know if this is al right xoxox**

**Stupid?**

It was two weeks into Summer Vacation and all the BTR boys were now currently in apartment 2J playing video games.

"Dude you blew up my ammo!" James yelled at Carlos.

"Sorry, it was an accident; I dropped a grenade by mistake!" Carlos' lower lip trembled.

"Fine I'll let it go_ this_ time"

"Boys!" Momma Knight called from the kitchen. "Summer report cards are here!"

All the boys simultaneously groaned.

"Coming Mom" Kendall called, shutting off the game and entering the kitchen were Mrs Knight held four identical report cards.

"James" James grabbed the report card and opened it, his hazel eyes quickly scanning over the page. "Sweet! Straight B's!" He cheered.

"Kendall"

Kendall took his and opened it, "Yes! Three A's and three B's!"

"Ooh I'm so proud of you honey!"

"Logan"

Logan took his with a nervous look in his dark eyes. He knew that if he didn't get straight A's his mom would most certainly chew his ear off, about disappointing her and the like.

He opened the envelope with shaking hands, only to beam at the A's on the card.

"Straight A's? Congratulations honey!" Momma Knight said embracing him.

Logan turned a little pink, "T-thanks Momma Knight" He stuttered.

"Carlos" Mrs Knight smiled holding out the envelope for the little Latino to take, only to grow worried when Carlos just stood looking at the brown envelope and bit his lip.

"Carlos, Aren't you gonna take it?"

"Um- Momma Knight, c-could I maybe open mine later." Carlos shift from one foot to the other.

He knew his grades weren't going to be good, and he certainly didn't want any of his friends to laugh at him.

He looked over at Logan, he specially didn't want his genius little friend to know that the all nighters he pulled just so he could help Carlos prepare for his pop quizzes were all wasted. He couldn't learn, his brain didn't work like that.

"Carlos, honey, are you all right?" Mrs Knight said her dark eyes worried.

"Um, Mama Knight, I uh, I don't wanna open my report card yet."

All the boys looked at Carlos sceptically, "'Buddy what's the matter? I'm sure you did fine, I mean we studied hard didn't we?" Logan reassured Carlos reaching to pat him on the back only for Carlos to flinch away from his touch.

"'Litos?" Kendall asked alarmed by how out of character the small Latino was being.

"I-I um" Tears were pooling in the Latino's eyes.

James snapped the envelope out of Mrs Knight's grasp and ripped the seal.

"I'm sure you did- oh" James looked up at Carlos with a surprised look in his hazel eyes. "Here man" He said handing Carlos the envelope.

"Carlos looked down fearfully and then the tears poured down his cheeks as he saw the results.

"So what did you get-" Logan stopped mid sentence looking down at Carlos' results.

"Carlos? How did you get five D's and one E? You told me you understood what I told you!" Logan exploded, sad that he didn't succeed in helping his little friend pass his sophomore year.

"Are you stupid?" Logan regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. "Oh 'Litos I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

"No, you're right Logan!" Carlos yelled tears falling like a flood down his face. "I am stupid! I'm so stupid!" And the small Latino threw his report card down on the floor and ran out of 2J

"Wait Carlos! I'm sorry!" Logan turned on his feet to run after his best friend.

Kendall and James stepped forward to go after the two younger members of BTR only for Mrs Knight to hold them back,

"No leave this to Logan, this is his and Carlos' 'fight'"

Kendall and James just looked out the open door.

Carlos was hunched over in one of the Cabana's by the pool, a marvel comic in his lap, not like he was actually able to read it. He reached up and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Y-you c-can't de-de-def- I CAN'T DO IT!" Carlos cried throwing the comic aside, and putting hi head in his hands sobbing.

"Carlos? Carlos!" Logan was calling out to him.

Carlos clamped his hands over his mouth to try and stifle his sobs.

"Carlos? Carlos buddy! Where are you! I'm so, sorry! Where are you 'Litos!"

Carlos tried to keep quiet as he heard footsteps belonging to one Logan Mitchell outside his cabana, only to let out another loud sob.

"'Litos? Litos?" He pulled back the curtain. "Oh gosh Carlos, I'm so sorry, you're not stupid buddy!" He wrapped his arms around Carlos.

Carlos stiffened himself before he finally gave up and fell into Logan's arms loud sobs wracking his body.

"I-I'm-I'm s-stupid L-Logan-I-I-Know I a-am"

"No, no Carlos! No you're not!" Logan said his tears still falling, he hated hurting people, especially someone as little and innocent as Carlos.

"N-no-I mean it-its true." Carlos wiped his nose with his sleeve and got out of Logan's embrace before picking up his comic off the ground.

"I-I must be stupid, cause- cause every time I try to read I can't, not properly anyway."

Logan looked confused "What do you mean?"

"Every time I try to read, the words swim around on the page and everything just appears backwards to me" He said wiping his eyes.

"Why? Do you need glasses?"

"No, my vision's always been perfect."

Logan stroked his chin, before realisation dawned on him. "Carlos, could you maybe read a bit of your comic for me?" His dark eyes were soft and concerned.

"I-I guess I could"

Carlos flipped open the comic to the first page. "L-Logie-I'm-I'm n-nervous" Carlos whimpered.

"It's going to be fine, ready read and I'll help you through it okay?" In all honesty Logan had a faint idea of what Carlos had.

"Um, o-okay" Carlos took a deep breath and looked at the words, that were squirming around on the page.

"You won't get away with this, I can, g-guar-guaren-" Carlos looked up to Logan for help.

"Guarantee it" Logan pressed gently, rubbing Carlos' shoulder when the boys face fell, "Go on, you're doing great 'Los"

"No one can d-def-defeat?" He looked up questioningly at Logan.

"Yep exactly Los" Carlos beamed.

"Um Carlos, what else do you find difficult?"

"I-I don't understand numbers-oh Gosh Logie I am stupid!"

"Carlos, you're not stupid, you just have- a learning difficulty. I think you have Dyslexia Carlos, it doesn't mean you're stupid, it just means that you pick up things differently than other people. I'm going to help you and maybe we can mention it to Ms Collins. I can guarantee that in next term, you're grades will go up"

"Y-you-you think?" Carlos said gripping Logan tightly.

"I don't think I know! And I'm so sorry Carlos, if I had of known…"

Carlos smiled "its okay Logie, I know you didn't mean it!"

Needless to say when the next report cards came out it was no surprise that Carlos got four B's and two C's

**Sooo what did you think? Was it okay? Please let me know, hopefully I'll be better soon and updates will be better written :D Love you guys xoxxo**


End file.
